


Gardening

by perksofbeingauselesslesbian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingauselesslesbian/pseuds/perksofbeingauselesslesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela gardens and Fareeha makes terrible puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for jeboboid, who said: what about something set one a quiet day, maybe one gardening while the other reads or something? Hope I did it justice!

“Fareeha?”  
Fareeha sat at the kitchen bench of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, nursing her second cup of coffee and the beginnings of a headache.  
“Yes Hana?”  
“Can I sit next to you?”  
Fareeha just grunted in response, silently cursing McCree and his contraband whiskey from the night before.   
“You were getting very close to Angela last night. Have something you want to tell me?” Hana elbows Fareeha lightly.   
“You sound like my mother.”  
Hana goes to open her mouth in retort but Fareeha beats her to it.  
“That’s not a good thing.”  
“Ugh whatever. Do you though?”  
“That’s none of your business.”  
They’d talked about it. Of course they had. Whether they were ready to let the whole team know or if they should keep it a secret.   
“Awww come on. You can tell me,” Hana smiled wickedly, “muuuuuuuuuum.”  
Fareeha groans and gets up, dumping her cold coffee in the sink. She pauses.  
“Yes. Angela and I are together. Have been for a while.”  
Fareeha smiles smugly through bleary eyes at an open-mouthed Hana before walking out of the kitchen, seeking the quiet of her room.   
But her feet take her on a detour to the grassed courtyard of the Watchpoint, pursuing the warmth of the sun.   
Fareeha sighs in contentment as she relaxes on a bench, tucked away in the corner of the courtyard. She closes her eyes and basks in the heat.  
Soft humming awakens her and she eases slowly out of sleep, coming to realise the very large sun hat perched on her head. She frowns a little and pushes the brim up and out of her face.  
Angela is sitting by the garden bed in front of her, planting seedlings and singing softly to herself.   
“Angela?”  
“Ja liebe?”  
“What on earth are you doing?”  
Angela stops what she’s doing and shuffles around.   
“Was that supposed to be a pun?”  
Fareeha smiles softly and Angela groans. She unfolds herself from the bench and lays down next to Angela, hands under her head. Still smiling, she admires Angela in the sunlight, who is sporting a large sunhat of her own. Angela catches her eyes and pecks her on the forehead, bumping their hats together and then pulling Fareeha’s down over her eyes.   
She tugs her hat back up again and pokes Angela’s knee.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Gardening, Fareeha.”  
“Are you going back to your roots?”  
“Oh mein gott,” Angela hides a smile behind a dirty palm. She empties a seedling out of the store pot with nimble fingers and deposits it on Fareeha’s chest.   
“Nooo this is clean. Angela you are un-”  
“Unbe-leaf-able?”  
Fareeha narrow her eyes before grinning wide.  
“Exactly.”  
Angela scoops the plant off her chest –‘copping a feel’ as Lena would say, in the process- and goes about planting it next in the neat row.  
She can feel Fareeha waiting for her to finish, and so she does with a flourish of the small watering can.   
“Water you doing now?”  
Angela just groans and flops down on top of Fareeha, her head on her stomach.   
“Are you going to plant those too?”  
Angela looks over to the remaining plants when Fareeha nods in their direction.   
“No. They’re for our room.”  
“Our room?”  
“When was the last time you used your room to sleep?”  
Fareeha was silent and Angela took that as a victory.   
“I told Hana about us.”  
Angela turns over, resting her ear against Fareeha’s stomach to look at her face. It’s pulled into a small frown and Fareeha won’t look her in the eyes.   
“Is that okay?”  
“More than okay, schatz,” Angela smooths out the wrinkles of her frown with a soil caked finger. She chuckles when she sees the dirt streak she’s left across Fareeha’s face.   
“Oh ew,” Fareeha pauses and look thoughtful.   
“You can’t think of one, can you?”  
Fareeha pouts and shakes her head. Angela laughs again and wipes both hands down Fareeha’s face and top. She gets to her feet and runs from her girlfriend. Fareeha laughs too and springs to her feet, sprinting after Angela around the garden.   
She bends and places both hands in the dirt, ready for payback.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! I can actually write something that's not angst. Can ya believe it?   
> Also I have a tumblr if you want to check it out: @earp-haught.  
> Prompts are welcome!


End file.
